


Quiver

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misfortune, circumstances bring Clark and Oliver closer than Oliver imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Quiver 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,965  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After a misfortune, circumstances bring Clark and Oliver closer than Oliver imagined. 

~*~

As he drove towards the city, his phone rang and he answered it quickly, “Hello.” His gaze left the rush hour traffic and darted to the phone and then he said, “Wait a minute, let me put you on loud speaker.”

He pressed the right button and then he said, “Go on, Chloe.”

“Thank god, I’ve been trying to contact you for days. Where the hell have you been?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend’s tone. He told her, “Mia and I’ve been on a quest, Chloe, now what is the emergency?”

Chloe Sullivan reminded them, “You do remember that I still have no reason to even talk to you Ollie?” 

He glared at the phone, but spoke to Chloe politely, “Yes I do, and I’m grateful. Do you want to talk later; I’ve just dropped Mia off at her place and I’m now heading to my Clocktower.”

“Okay…” Chloe said nervously, “Listen, I hate to be the one to tell you this…”

“Any time now, Chloe.” Oliver hurried her.

“You can’t go to the Clocktower apartment; it isn’t there anymore.”

Oliver snorted, “What… What do you mean it isn’t there?”

“There was an explosion.” She explained.

He couldn’t believe this; his hands gripped the steering wheel in a death grip. “Someone tried to kill me?”

“Winslow Schott was recaptured and returned to prison, but I’m sure you can guess who the prime suspect behind the plan is…”

He couldn’t take it in, and he demanded, “Fuck, you think it was Lex?”

“Well considering what happened to Clark the same night.”

“Is Clark alright?”

“His apartment at Clinton Street was blown up while he was asleep in bed.”

“Tell me he’s okay.”

With a lighter tone Chloe replied, “Well you know Clark, he’s fine but all his stuff has gone.”

He asked in disbelief, “Are you saying he’s got nothing left?”

Chloe said, “He considered going back to the farm, but I convinced him he should just get a suite at The Metropolitan.”

He knew a suite at that hotel was way beyond Clark’s salary. He asked, “How could he afford...?”

Chloe chuckled, “You know Clark, he didn’t want to but in the end he checked in using your name.”

He realised what she meant, “He used my line of credit to pay…”

Still amused she said glibly, “Those are the perks.” Then his ex-girlfriend spoke with sympathy, “I’m sorry about your place, Ollie. I really am. I’ll be in touch.”

The line went dead. He beat his fists against the steering wheel, and then Oliver screamed, “Fucking Luthor!” 

~*~

He made his way inside the grand building. He gave Clark’s name and asked for the room number at the reception desk. After a moment of uncertainty, studying the computer screen she began nodding. Oliver could guess that she had noticed that the room was paid for by him, and so she told him the number. 

Then he made his way up in the elevator. He watched the floors go by, considering the fact that his best friend had chosen a penthouse suite. Obviously, Clark wasn’t as timid about spending Oliver’s money as he had thought he would be. He reached the suite and knocked on the door. It was opened after a moment. Oliver tilted his head knowingly and Clark said resignedly, “Obviously you know what’s been happening.”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, Chloe contacted me after my plane landed.” He made a joke, “Clark, I got nowhere else to go. Do you want a roommate?”

With amusement Clark said, “Well you did pay for the room.” then Clark’s eyes sparkled at him and he stepped forward towards Oliver. He reached out, as if he was going to hug him, or something and when Oliver hesitated and didn’t meet him halfway Clark halted, frowned, and then he squeezed his shoulder instead.

Oliver shook his head quizzically at Clark’s behaviour. Clark popped his head out of the doorway and glanced down the hallway, saw no one was there and then he smiled and motioned with his head, “Come on in.” 

He gave the man who was his best friend and who was acting slightly odd, a smile and then followed him inside. Clark walked ahead and entered the kitchenette. He called over his shoulder, “Do you want some coffee?” when Oliver was slow to answer, Clark shrugged, “I’ll make some anyway.”

Oliver commented, “I should’ve known you would get a suite with a kitchen.”

His friend smiled, “You know me. I need everything to be as normal as possible. I wouldn’t want people waiting on me.”

Oliver went over to the floor length windows and looked out at the Centennial Park view. He said, “Great view.”

Clark replied, “Yeah it’s a nice bonus isn’t it?” 

He commented lightly, “You do realise the view and the kitchen aren’t bonuses, they’re on the bill?”

Clark brought them both a cup of coffee over, and handed him one. He glanced at the view and then smiled at Oliver, he asked, “You don’t mind do you?”

He smiled in return, “No I don’t mind.”

His friend answered smugly, “I knew you would approve.”

He chuckled, “Did you.”

Clark nodded.

They both turned away from the view and then they both walked over and sat down on the easy chairs in the lounge. Oliver took a sip of his coffee and sighed, “I could’ve done with something stronger right about now.”

“Tell me about it, you know…”

He groaned, “Shit, Clark I’m sorry, I’ve only been told about it but you had to deal with it.”

His friend replied humorously, “I’m lucky I’m fireproof.”

His mouth kicked up at the edges at Clark taking it so well. He said, “Chloe said Lex is the prime suspect, do you think he finally decided to play tit for tat, you know after what I did to him back then?”

Clark shrugged noncommittally.

Oliver continued, “You didn’t have anything to do with that, more than that I almost lost you because you were so pissed off when you found out.”

“It was a misguided attempt to stop Lex once and for all, and in the end you re-earned my trust. Lex won’t see it that way; he’ll just see that I forgave you things that I wouldn’t forgive him.”

“Maybe but I don’t know, Lex knows you can’t be killed by fire…”

Clark nodded, “Exactly, it’s just about messing with me.” Then Clark spoke through gritted teeth, “You on the other hand, if you’d been at home you could be dead right now.”

Oliver smiled wryly, “Really, because I think someone would’ve saved me.”

The tension left his best friend as Clark said with a smile, “You hope.” 

“No, I know it.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment, and then they continued their conservation. Clark sipped his coffee. “So what are we going to do about the Clocktower, it’s pretty bad?”

“I’ven’t seen the damage yet, I came straight here, but I’ll probably have it renovated.” Oliver realised, “Damn, most of my Green Arrow gear was at my place, shit I hope nothing incriminating was left after the fire, especially if the fire inspector has been around looking for the cause of the explosion.”

His teammate smiled wryly at him and Oliver guessed, “You’ve already been there…?”

He nodded, “I destroyed any burnt remnants, and I took everything salvageable to the Watchtower.”

He gazed at him with affection. He said, “I can always count on you, can’t I?” 

Clark smiled softly and he reached out and touched Oliver’s hand, he murmured, “Of course you can.”

He frowned internally at Clark’s tactile behaviour today and then he asked, “Chloe said you weren’t so lucky.”

Clark told him with a touch of shame, “It will be a few weeks before I can afford…”

Oliver told him disarmingly, “Don’t worry about it, I can give you…” Clark raised an eyebrow scornfully and Oliver shook his head, and corrected, “Okay, I can lend you the money for a bond, and a couple of months’ rent on a new place.” 

Clark looked very surprised, “New place…” he asked carefully, “So um, did everything go well with your quest?”

“Yeah it went well, Mia is doing really great.”

His friend prodded, “Did anything unusual happen?”

He gazed at him. ‘Unusual… what was usual in their lives?’ he shook his head and boasted, “No just the usual small time warlord trying to keep the populace underfoot, but it was fine Clark we sorted him out, no need for Superman to intervene.”

Clark took a deep breath and swallowed hard, and then he said, “So you were saying you want me to get my own place?”

He shrugged, “Or you can stay here if you really want.”

“Yeah, um so did you mean it about being roommates then?” 

Oliver glanced around the luxury suite, “Yeah why not, I haven’t shared since Excelsior but if you’re game.”

His best friend appeared considering, “It would mean I wouldn’t have to borrow any money.” Then he nodded, “Yeah, why not.”

They chinked their coffee cups in a toast to their new agreement.

~*~

Oliver made some phone calls and then went out to check out the damage to his building. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been but even so, he knew he would have been lucky if Clark had gotten there in time. It was going to take some hard work to get it back to normal. 

Then he talked to the police, it was definitely sabotage but there was no incriminating evidence for the police to give them a lead and Winslow Schott wasn’t talking. Luthor had gotten good at covering his tracks. They probably would never be able to prove if it was Lex behind it.

Then Oliver made arrangements for the rebuilding work to begin.

On his way back to the hotel, he considered his lack of possessions. He made a detour to his favourite tailor and requested a number of his recent purchases remade as well as some choices of premade attire to be delivered to the hotel. 

He returned to the hotel suite. As he got to the door, he sighed with relief to be able to relax finally. He entered to find Clark talking to Zatanna in the lounge. He heard Clark say, “I can’t imagine what else it can be, Zee, everything else is normal. It just seems to be us.”

The brunette magician replied, “I guess it is possible…”

Oliver wondered aloud, “What is possible?”

Clark and Zatanna both glanced around and stood up at the same time, looking warily at him. Oliver chuckled, “Talk about suspicious. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you two…”

His teammates turned and glanced at each other. Clark frowned and said to Zatanna, “See.”

Zee reached out and rubbed Clark’s arm comfortingly. Oliver smiled. It was about time Clark got himself another girlfriend. Clark escorted Zatanna to the door of the suite. Zatanna narrowed her gaze at Oliver as she went past. At the open door, she whispered, although Oliver could still hear, “You were right Blue, I do feel it there.”

Clark smiled and he appeared relieved, “So you will help me, we can remove it?”

Oliver grinned and he went over to the mini bar. He opened it and discovered that most of the usual beverages that a hotel supplied had been replaced by his favourite brand of beer. He smiled and got one and opened it. 

Zatanna said, “It’s not that easy with this sort of thing. When the desire for something more takes its place only then will it dissipate.”

He seemed demoralised, “Are you saying I can’t do anything?”

Zatanna shrugged, “Don’t try to force things Clark but it happened before so...”

Clark saw her out and then closed the door. Then he turned and met Oliver’s gaze. Oliver raised an amused brow, “You and Zatanna huh?”

His friend shook his head. Clark appeared saddened, “No we’re just friends.”

He knew how shy Clark was and didn’t want to push it. Instead, Oliver grinned and commented, “You got my favourite beer in stock?”

His friend shrugged, “I know you don’t drink half the stuff in there so I thought I would order some that you did.” 

Oliver smiled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Clark shook his head, “Um anyway, um I’m already using that bedroom so I guess you’ll be using that one there.” He said pointing to another door.

He took a pull of his beer and agreed, “Great.”

His friend gazed at him, “Yeah great.” he said, before turning away.

~*~

Later that afternoon as the hotel staff carried in the first of the packages from the tailor into his bedroom, his friend was looking on. Clark said in fond mockery, “You’ve got more clothes than Chloe and Lois put together.”

As some more boxes arrived, Oliver said to the staff, “Those ones are going in the other bedroom.”

Clark’s eyes widened in horrified awe, “No Oliver, oh god, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

Oliver tried not to laugh, “Oh Clark, I just got you a few things. I bet you wore those clothes yesterday.”

His best friend pinched his lips and muttered, “I washed and dried them last night.” 

He harrumphed and crossed the room, “Clark I just want to help you.”

Clark gave him a tight smile. He said softly, “It’s embarrassing.”

He reached out and grasped his shoulders, “There’s no need to be, I’m just following your example. If it was the other way around, you wouldn’t think twice about sharing your stuff with me.” Then Oliver added, “And I would’ve found a way to make the plaid work for me.”

Clark snorted and Oliver grinned.

~*~

Clark carried their plates from the kitchen counter and placed them on the dining table. Oliver grinned, “You know I could get used to this.”

His friend glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

He explained, “It’s just really nice.”

Clark smiled and turned away. He collected a couple of beers and put them on the table. Oliver stated, “You know I’m going to miss this when the Clocktower is finished and you get your own place.”

His friend frowned as he sat down at the table. He asked, “How long do you think it is going to take to fix your place up?”

“I’m not sure… a while I think.”

Clark nodded, and then picked up his knife and fork, and started on his food. So Oliver did the same.

As they ate their evening meal, Oliver asked Clark the question he had been thinking about all day. “I’ve been wondering, what you were doing at the time of the explosion?”

His friend finished his mouthful of food, and then replied, “Actually I was on my way back to Metropolis from an emergency. I saw the blast from miles away. I flew as fast as I could; it was only when I got closer that I realised it was your place…” Clark took a heavy breath, “And for a second I was so…” he reached out for his beer and gulped a mouthful. He glanced back, “…Then I remembered that you were out of town. It was such a relief that I only had to put out the flames.”

Oliver licked his lips nervously and asked, “Do you think that if I’d been at home, you would’ve been in time to save me?”

His friend grimaced, “I really don’t know, but I would’ve tried my hardest, you know that.”

He swallowed the small amount of fear of the unknown. Then he smiled, “If anyone could’ve done it was you.”

Clark gave him a small smile for his faith in him, and then he informed him, “You know that there was a piece about your explosion in the Daily Planet the next day.”

Oliver grimaced and said, “Misery merchants always looking to profit from others misfortune.”

Clark gazed at him and casually stated, “Actually I’ve always tended to put a positive spin in my articles.”

He felt sheepish, “You wrote the article?”

His friend raised both eyebrows at him playfully. Then he asked, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to write a follow up piece.”

“I can understand reporting the fire but what’s the point…” He inquired.

Clark replied, “Well I’m going to write about you not letting the bad guys beat you, and the planned work to restore one of the city’s historic buildings back to its original glory.”

Oliver was impressed, “You’re pretty darn good at looking for the positives aren’t you, Boyscout?” 

Clark smiled, “I thought you already knew that about me, Arrow?”

He admitted, “I knew that, I just never realised it went into your articles too.”

His best friend chuckled and scorned, “Are you telling me you don’t read my articles?”

Oliver shook his head and admitted, “Obviously not as often as I should.”

~*~

Later, Clark exited his bedroom in his Superman uniform. Oliver asked, “Is there an emergency do you need my help?”

His teammate shook his head. “No, it is just my nightly patrol that’s all,”

Oliver nodded. “I’ll probably be in bed by the time you get back.”

Clark gazed at him softly and murmured, “I won’t be too late.” 

He replied, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

His friend’s brow creased and then he swallowed hard. Then he said, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Superman turned and headed for the balcony and then flew off into the night sky.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Quiver 2/4   
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,087  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver continue their shared cohabitation and Oliver makes a discover about Clark

~*~

The following day, Oliver caught Clark frowning at his new clothes that Oliver had ordered for him. The clothes were spread out on his bed. Oliver teased, “They won’t bite.”

His friend half complained, “Look at this, this shirt is silk, everything is too expensive and um too fitted. I’m not supposed to look… good.”

He teased in a serious tone, “That’s a bit arrogant Clark. Do you think those clothes will make you look sexy like me?”

“Who’s arrogant?” Clark mumbled.

He mocked, “You, you think that wearing a nice suit will have everyone pointing at you, ‘Look mom. Look at that guy. He’s so good looking, and he looks so fine in those clothes, he can’t be an ordinary guy. He must be Superman.”

Clark muttered, “Jerk.”

Oliver approached the bed and selected the white shirt. He picked it up and offered it to his friend. “Just try it on and see what it looks like.”

Clark grumbled as he began unbuttoning his shirt that he was already wearing, “Why couldn’t we share, you didn’t have to buy me brand new…”

Oliver sighed in exasperation. “Clark firstly, because of the explosion all my stuff is new, and secondly, do you remember when you borrowed one of my shirts before, you had to roll the sleeves back because the arms were too short, and you couldn’t even fasten the buttons because…”

His speech pattered out as Clark removed his shirt, exposing miles of muscled flesh. He gazed in admiration at him. Oliver was vain enough to know he had no reason to feel inadequate and he didn’t. His body was as finely tuned as it could possibly be, it was just a fact his best friend’s frame was just bigger and broader. 

Clark glanced his way and Oliver smiled and offered Clark the new shirt. Clark accepted it and slipped it on. There was something about how a crisp white shirt set off someone like Clark’s colouring. 

His friend said, “It’s a perfect fit, I didn’t realise you knew my size.”

He replied to Clark’s query, drolly, “Because my superpower is sizing up a target.”

Clark smiled at his wit.

Oliver stepped forward and automatically began buttoning up the shirt. Clark’s hands fell to his sides as he let Oliver have his way, watching him closely as he did so.

Once that was done, Oliver smoothed the material over Clark’s chest, “You look great.” 

Clark’s chest rose and fell under his palms, and his friend looked as though he wanted to say something. Instead, he licked his lips nervously.

Oliver glanced down, and told him, “Tuck it in.” 

Clark rolled his eyes and then did so. Oliver walked around him checking the back, he murmured, “That’s good.” Then he turned Clark towards the full length mirror. 

They gazed into it and Oliver smiled at their reflection, “You see, you look so good, and without Superman being in sight.”

Clark’s eyes roamed his own body, and a smile, almost proud smile touched his lips. He met Oliver’s gaze in the mirror. He admitted, “Okay you’re right, but I still have to be careful.”

Oliver ran his hands down Clark’s arms, sensing his biceps beneath the silk, “I always am when it comes to looking good.”

Clark laughed lightly, “Yes you are.”

~*~

Since they had moved in together, they had taken turns making breakfast. Today had been Oliver’s turn, and honestly, he had not felt like going to the trouble, so he had cheated and had a light breakfast sent up.

As Clark entered the lounge, Oliver inquired, “You know the hotel is hosting a party tonight?"

Clark frowned as he knotted his silk neck tie that Oliver had bought for him. He asked, "Are we invited to it or something?"

He explained, "No, it’s a corporate business thing. I’m thinking Lex had a word in the organiser's ear and convinced them to hold it here."

Clark noticed the continental breakfast that Oliver had sent up. He reached for a croissant. "Why would he do that?"

He admitted, "Because I probably would’ve given it a miss otherwise."

Clark broke a piece off his croissant and ate it, "So?"

Oliver's gaze lingered on Clark's mouth for a moment as he ate. He blinked and then he raised his eyes to meet Clark's gaze. He complained, "So… so he probably knows where we both are and he’s still trying to mess with us." 

Clark smiled at his tone and shrugged, "Well I hope you’ve a great time at your party."

Oliver shook his head with a smile, "Jerk."

His friend chuckled, "I will see you after work, unless of course you’re still having a fun time with Lex."

~*~

Oliver moved through the crowds of partygoers. It wasn't as bad as he thought. For one thing, Lex hadn't been near yet. He took another flute of champagne off the tray of a waiter as he passed by. He saw an old familiar although more matured face than the last time he saw him and headed towards him.

He reached the dark haired billionaire and smiled in greeting. "Hey Bruce, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. Everyone thought you’d fallen off the map."

Bruce Wayne smiled in returned, "Almost was for a moment there. Hi Ollie, how are you?"

He shrugged, "I can't complain."

The other billionaire tilted his head, "Really I heard you were the target of an assassination attempt."

Oliver leaned in and said smugly, "I’m hard to kill."

Bruce took a sip of his champagne, "You don't seem that concerned if it was me I’d be scared out of my wits."

He frowned internally. Bruce had always been kind of quiet, almost aloof. After the life changing events in both their childhoods, they had taken different paths in response to it. While Oliver had put himself out there, Bruce on the other hand had been withdrawn. However, Oliver had never thought of him as the scaredy-cat type. It didn’t matter people change. 

Anyway, it wasn’t as if Oliver had anything to worry about, he smiled thinking about Clark. "Don’t worry about me Bruce, I feel as if I’ve got a guardian angel on my shoulder."

As his thoughts turned to his friend, he took another sip and he glanced around. He happened to spot him as he walked through the reception area, past the ballroom's open doors. As if Clark had sensed his gaze, he glanced through, saw him, and smiled. Oliver smiled in return and beckoned to his best friend. 

He saw Clark's shoulders slump and then he headed towards him. He could see him as he glanced around feeling conspicuous by his expensive but nonetheless work clothes in a ballroom full of formal attire.

Clark reached him and sighed exaggeratedly, "What?"

Oliver chuckled and said, "I just wanted to say, hi, and to tell you it shouldn't be long until I come up."

Beside them, Bruce cleared his throat. Oliver turned and made the introduction, "Bruce Wayne, this is my friend Clark Kent. Clark this is Bruce, he's one of us poor rich kids with nothing to do but go to parties."

Clark offered his hand, "Hello Bruce."

Bruce replied suavely, "Hello." he glanced at Oliver and then nodded, "Yes I thought I recognised the name, you’re the journalist that wrote about poor Ollie’s penthouse being targeted."

Clark smiled pleased at some recognition for his day job, "That's right."

Bruce complimented, "I thought your writing was very good."

His friend adjusted his glasses, "Thank you."

Although he was proud of Clark’s work, he found listening to someone gush about it boring. He almost felt guilty for admitting to Clark that he didn’t read every one of his articles. He glanced around and saw the waiter a little distance away. He said to them, "Excuse me a moment."

The two brunets nodded and continued their conversation. Oliver wandered over to the waiter. He deposited his empty glass and picked up a full one. He groaned internally when he felt the presence behind. "Trying to drown your sorrows?" Lex asked.

Oliver remarked, "You’re the only sorrow in my life, Lex."

"Oh you wound me." Lex smirked at him.

Oliver sneered slightly. He wishes he could wound him with one of his arrows. He turned back to see Clark and Bruce still talking. He commented, “I didn’t know Bruce was back.”

Lex shrugged, “Who knows where he’s been, but it looks as though Clark has found himself another billionaire friend.”

The blond chuckled in mockery, “You think Clark picks his friends based on their wealth?”

“Maybe not, but it seems his type is those with a confidence and sophistication brought about by family wealth.” Lex looked him up and down, “Although, you may have the money but you seem to be lacking the sophistication part.”

Oliver said spitefully, “Bruce and I are old money. Sophistication is in our blood, but you on the other hand… Clark told me Lionel dragged your family up from the gutters of Suicide Slum.”

Lex glared and then replied, “That’s not the point, and besides it never bothered Clark at all.”

“No that was probably the last thing that bothered Clark about you in the end…”

His nemesis didn’t seem to be listening anymore. Lex was watching Clark and Bruce closely. Suddenly he smirked, and murmured, “Oh there he’s…”

Oliver frowned, “Where who is?”

Lex motioned towards the pair of brunettes, “Our shy boy.” He gazed across at Clark in confusion, Lex continued silky, “It always gives you a naughty little thrill when he does it, don’t you agree?”

He watched the two brunettes while trying to figure out what Lex was going on about, then he observed as Clark smiled at something Bruce was saying, and then he glanced away shyly. Clark licked his lips before returning Bruce’s gaze. 

Oliver was confused by Lex implying that Clark was doing something that was singular to him. 

Lex asked eagerly and goadingly as if he was betting on the outcome, “Is he going to do it, what do you think?”

Oliver watched entranced, wanting to see what Lex was describing. Then he watched as Bruce said something, smiled and then tilted his head and took a drink of champagne, and then Clark licked his lips again, and ducked his head and gazed at Bruce through his eyelashes. 

Lex purred next to him, “Ah there he goes. Damn I haven’t witnessed that for years, still gives you goose bumps though.”

Oliver watched mesmerised. He took a mouthful of his own champagne. Shit, he didn’t know what to think. Lex was discussing it as though Oliver had experience of Clark doing this aimed at him, and honestly, Oliver had never noticed. He couldn’t remember one time. Clark was his best friend and now he was confused about what Lex was implying about Clark in general.

It shouldn’t matter, whether Lex was talking about Clark being shy around mega rich people, or whether he was implying more about Clark’s preferences. Oliver had always prided himself on being able to connect with regular people, and his and Clark’s friendship had never been affected by his wealth or some supposed sophistication or Clark’s partiality to such things.

Now he was wracking his brain trying to find a memory of Clark looking at Oliver in the way he had just looked at Bruce Wayne. He was sad to say he could not find one that sprang to mind. Maybe that was just it; maybe it meant that Clark didn’t see him that way. 

He glanced at Lex. He said Clark used to look at him like that, and Lex had brought his attention to it in the first place, implying that behaviour meant something significant. Lex said… Damn it, he chided himself, ‘Lex said, Lex said…’ he mocked himself. ‘You’re actually going to let Lex Luthor inside your head?’ 

God, the bald headed bastard knew, of course he knew that Clark and he were sharing a suite upstairs in this hotel. He’s already destroyed his penthouse and now he was trying to destroy his and Clark’s friendship. That’s right, invent a problem, and let poor dumb Ollie make a fuss over nothing. 

Well if Lex wanted to play that game. He shook his head and smirked, “Well you know Lex, Clark isn’t shy with me. He never has been, quite the opposite.” 

He leered then for good measure. Lex swallowed and Oliver shot below the belt. “Now if you will excuse me, I’ll just get Clark and we can say good night to Bruce and then we’ll be retiring to our suite.”

He walked away feeling as if he had won that round. He congratulated himself. 

He approached the two brunets, and said conversationally, “Hey you two, I’ve just been emotional mugged by Prince Charming over there.”

Clark asked, “Are you okay? What did he say?”

He smiled, “It doesn’t matter Clark, just a load of shit.”

Bruce revealed, “Clark was just telling me that you think it was Lex that arranged for your penthouse to be destroyed.”

Oliver glanced at Clark, wondering about why he would reveal that to a man who was a stranger to him, especially with no proof. Without that proof, he hadn’t been able to name Lex in the newspaper article. Clark smiled in understanding, he said, “Bruce was telling me that he’s been out of circulation lately and was still trying to figure out the state of play in the business world. I thought it would be better for him to be on his guard.”

He shrugged at Bruce, “He’s right, don’t let Lex too close.”

Bruce grinned and said wryly, “I never let anyone too close, apart from a few ladies I know.”

Clark chuckled politely and Oliver felt his body relax as some unnamed tension left him. He glanced across at Lex, and smiled smugly. Then he turned back to Clark, “Clark, are you ready for bed?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his turn of phrase. His best friend nodded unwittingly, “Yeah, of course.” He glanced at Bruce and held out his hand, “If you ever need anything in Metropolis don’t hesitate to call me…” he glanced at Oliver, “or Oliver.”

Bruce Wayne nodded and took Clark’s hand, “I will keep that in mind. Ollie it was good to see you again, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Clark.”

They both said goodnight and then Oliver and Clark headed up to their suite.

~*~

Up in their suite, Oliver commented, “You seemed to get along well with Bruce.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, he seemed nice… charming I guess.”

Oliver asked in surprise at the word used, “Charming?”

“Yeah you know congenial, approachable, well as someone sophisticated like him can be.” 

He swallowed, and went to the bar. He got a beer out and then he stared at it. Lex told him he wasn’t sophisticated. He remembers coming home and finding Clark had done away with the wines and got in Oliver’s favourite beer. He had been happy at the time but now it proved that Clark didn’t see him as sophisticated either. He didn’t know why it should bother him but it did.

Clark must have noticed the look on his face, he asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” he snapped.

“What’s your problem?” Clark demanded.

“It really doesn’t matter to me how you look at other people.” he sneered.

His friend appeared confused. He asked bewildered, “Look at people, like what?”

Oliver grimaced with frustration, “I don’t know.”

“I think you’ve had too much to drink, you’re not making sense.”

He regretted his snappishness. He reached out and rubbed Clark’s forearm, “I have, you’re right I’ve had too much to drink. I know you worry about me but I’m fine, perfectly fine.”

~*~

Later in the middle of the night and after some more drinks, his mind wouldn’t rest. He tossed, and turned and couldn’t put the thoughts about earlier away. 

He made his way to Clark’s bedroom door. He knocked and then entered the darkened bedroom. Clark awoke and sat up in bed. He asked quietly, “What’s the matter is there an emergency?”

Oliver noticed his bare shoulders and chest. He moved towards the bed. He stumbled, and caught himself and swore. He smiled too widely and made his face ache. He whispered, “No nothing I just wanted to tell you something.”

Clark frowned but nodded, “Go on.”

He frowned and then kneeled on the floor beside Clark’s bed, placing his elbows on the mattress. He smiled again, “Hi. Um okay, I’ve been thinking things through and it really doesn’t matter if you look at Bruce or Lex like that.”

Clark’s brow furrowed even more.

“…hey, hey it doesn’t matter, because we’re friends Clark. You and me are best buddies aren’t we?”

Clark still looked confused but he nodded, “Of course we are, Oliver.” 

He smiled and stood up and headed for the door. But then he laughed aloud and then he came back and kneeled down again. He explained, “I forgot to say what I came in for.”

His best friend waited for him to continue. Oliver leaned forward and whispered, “I wanted to let you know everything is fine, because I’m not gay.”

Clark gazed at him in surprise, “What?”

He said, “I’m not gay, you know that don’t you?”

His friend spoke slowly so Oliver would understand, “Yeah Oliver… I never thought you were.”

Oliver grinned, “You see that explains everything doesn’t it?”

He got up and left. He was halfway to his bedroom when he turned around and went to Clark’s doorway. He opened it and saw Clark had settled back down in bed. He turned to look at him. Oliver reassured him, “I just wanted to say, if I was gay or bisexual I’d find you extremely attractive, Clark.”

Clark gazed at him oddly and said with a smile, “Thanks I think.”

Oliver nodded, “Goodnight.”

This time he did manage to get back to his own bed.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Quiver 3/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,357  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver is struggling with his feelings 

~*~

The next morning he awoke and wandered out to the living area, wiping sleep from his eyes. He saw his friend in the kitchen preparing the breakfast in his shirtsleeves. He stifled a yawn, “Hey.”

Clark smiled, “Morning. I’ve had my breakfast; do you want me to make you some?”

Oliver pulled a face and said, “I don’t think I could face anything at the moment.”

He was asked, “Hang over?” 

Oliver groaned, “Not too bad, I’m still tired though.”

His friend chuckled lightly, “It must’ve been those late night manoeuvres.”

He asked eloquently, “Huh?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember? I wish I had it on tape.”

He tried to remember last night, his brain hurt, but finally the pieces fell together. He uttered in embarrassment, “Oh god.”

Clark smirked at him with amusement. “You remember. So where did all that stuff come from?”

He sat himself down at the breakfast bar and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He muttered, “I tried not to but I let Luthor inside my head.”

His friend put a cup of coffee down next to him on the countertop. Clark asked, “You didn’t say before but what did Lex say to you?”

He shook his head, “Just crap.”

Clark gazed at him thoughtfully, and then asked quietly, “He accused you of being gay?”

Oliver sniffed and smiled tightly. He replied, “No, not really…” he glanced up at Clark, “…more that he said things that make me think he assumes I am.”

His friend nodded, “From your assurances last night, can I assume the things he said were about me?”

He glanced at his coffee and then nodded before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. Clark waited and then asked, “You’re not going to tell me what he said?”

“I told you just a load of shit, trying to make me think things…” he gazed into his coffee cup, “Things that don’t matter.”

“Because you’re not gay?” he stated the question.

He smiled and looked up and met Clark’s gaze, “Yeah.”

Clark’s eyes softened their gaze. “Then there’s nothing to agonise about. I’m going to work. I’ll see you when I get home.”

Clark circled the kitchen counter; he picked up his suit jacket and slipped it on. He walked by Oliver on his way to the door. He stopped behind him and he reached out and ruffled Oliver’s hair, he said encouragingly next to his ear, “Go back to bed, you’re patrolling tonight remember.” 

A tingle went through Oliver’s body at the touch and his friend so close. He murmured, “I might do that.”

“Good.” Clark said before heading for the door and leaving.

Oliver watched his friend walk out the door. He took a deep breath at the sensation still affecting his body. He banged his fist against the countertop and seethed, “Damn you Luthor.”

~*~

Green Arrow jumped to the next rooftop, it was a quiet night on the streets. He had only had to intervene once. He had noticed a man stalking a woman along a street and down an alley. The man hadn’t realised he was being stalked himself until Green Arrow let his presence be known.

He gazed over the rooftops of the roughest part of Metropolis. Then his gaze rose to the darkness of the night time sky above him. He wondered if it was a slow night for Superman as well. He wondered where he was, he could be anywhere. He could be looking down at him right now. Green Arrow shivered as he thought it. 

Damn, he was perplexed at the change in him since the evening before, ever since Lex Luthor had put a kernel of uncertainty into his mind about his friend’s proclivities. Over and over, he thought about how it affected his relationship with Clark. Again he chide himself, it doesn’t change anything. It shouldn’t change anything, so why did he feel like he was missing out on something, something good.

~*~

A few days later, he returned from work. As he entered the suite, he checked the rooms and found that Clark wasn’t at home yet. Well in the last few days, Clark had been returning later anyway. He glanced around and noticed the light on the telephone blinking. He walked over and pressed the button to listen to the messages.

Oliver frowned as the message played.

“Hello Clark, it’s Bruce… obviously.” There was a smug little chuckle. “Anyway, I know we agreed to be discreet but last night was… damn I can’t believe I’m saying this, I found I was very satisfied by our interplay. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. Oh, god this sounds like… damn. Come by later to my Metropolis penthouse, I’d rather see you face to face anyway. Bye.”

Oliver stared at the phone. He ground his teeth, as he seethed, “Sophisticated my ass, the guy couldn’t even leave a decent message.”

~*~

When Clark returned home, Oliver was sitting in the lounge waiting. Clark glanced at him and he went to the kitchen and began making a sandwich.

Oliver informed him, “Bruce Wayne left you a message on the answering machine.”

Clark answered without turning his way, “I know he got me on my cell eventually.”

“You didn’t tell me you were having get-together’s with Bruce.”

“Yeah I’ve seen him a couple of times.” Clark replied.

He stood up and walked over, “What do you even talk about with him?”

He saw Clark smile surreptitiously to himself, “Bruce isn’t much of a talker.”

Oliver took a breath to stop himself from sneering the question at him, “So what’re you doing with him?”

His friend glanced around and stated, “That’s our business, and the day it makes a difference to anyone else I’ll tell you.” Then his friend walked away towards the lounge with his sandwich.

“Maybe it makes a difference… to me.” He said.

Clark turned around, and sighed, and then he continued his journey to the couch. 

He thought about Clark not coming home early the last few nights, ever since… shit ever since he met Bruce. After Lex’s insinuations, it was more than disquieting. Maybe what Lex had said about Clark was true, maybe he was attracted to Bruce.

“Oliver…?”

He blinked out of his thoughts; Clark was now lounged on the couch, with the TV on. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing jeans, and a tight t shirt, no socks. Clark grinned when Oliver realised what had just happened, “Hi there, where have you been all this time?”

“Funny.” He sighed.

Clark shrugged playfully, and then he offered, “Do you want to watch the movie with me?”

He smiled, “Yeah, I’ll just grab a beer.” 

Clark smiled as he reached out and he got a bottle that was already there waiting on a side table. Clark said, “Here, I got you one already.”

He took the offered bottle, and got comfy in one of the easy chairs.

~*~

Later, Oliver was slumped in his chair. He asked Clark something he had been wondering about Clark since he had his run in with Luthor the other night. He began, “I’ve been thinking about when we met and became friends…”

Clark took a sip of his beer and encouraged, “Huh-huh.”

“You weren’t intimidated by my wealth or impressed by anything about me?”

His friend chuckled, “Did you expect me to be?”

“No, not at the time, it was nice you know because it wasn’t an issue.”

“So what’s the problem now?”

“It’s not a problem, I just wondered why, was it because you already knew a billionaire?”

Clark sighed, “I guess, I mean when I met Lex I was fourteen and had never been outside of Smallville. So yeah, he seemed so worldly and everything he had impressed me then. However, by the time I met you, I’d experienced a lot of things. The life, and death I’d seen, finding out about being Kryptonian and seeing the Fortress of Solitude grow and rise out of the arctic wastelands...”

He grinned at his friend, “I guess after all that my Clocktower penthouse was nothing huh?”

Clark smiled fondly, “You seemed somehow to live a normal life despite all your money, and I liked that.”

“Normal, most people wouldn’t call my life normal.”

“You know what I mean, being rich is so normal to you that you’re just kind of blasé about it.”

Oliver pursed his lips to hide the proud smile that threatened to show. Clark eyed him knowingly and Oliver couldn’t resist and let his pleasure show. “That’s how I felt. I mean I’d never met a farm boy before, but it wasn’t about that. You were just Clark.”

Clark laughed, “That’s who I am, just Clark.”

Oliver realised then that he didn’t give a shit what Lex Luthor thought or believed. He was going to stop comparing things. Clark and his relationship was theirs and unique to them. 

Then he watched as Clark reached for another beer, Oliver’s eyes wandered Clark’s body slowly, noticing the play of muscle and the tightness of his jeans at the crotch.

The fabric at his own crotch tightened in response. Damn he was in a mess. What the hell was he supposed to do? You couldn’t just turn gay well bisexual it was crazy. 

Oliver met his gaze again and Clark asked teasingly, “Are you checking me out?”

His eyes widened.

Clark licked his lips and murmured huskily, “I don’t mind, but I thought you said you’re not gay...” then he grinned and added, “Or bisexual.”

He stared at his friend in dismay.

Clark compromised, “Okay, let’s see.” Then he hooked the edge of his own shirt, and slipped it off over his head revealing his muscled torso. Then Clark smiled slyly, “Are you going to admit you want me now?”

He had spent the last few days in turmoil all based on some idea that if Clark was attracted to someone, he was shy with them. And now he was laying here and his friend was being anything but shy. Oliver came to the terrible conclusion that Clark was laughing at him, and it tore him apart. He stood up and declared, “You can just get lost because I wasn’t.”

He stormed out the lounge into his bedroom, and slammed the door. 

His attitude and his actions that night after the party were embarrassing enough let alone having his best friend making fun of him tonight. Clark must have thought it was hilarious because in any other situation Clark Kent would never mock someone like that.

What was it about Clark Kent that had made his libido make that leap? Why had it taken Lex Luthor whispering in his ear to make him notice Clark as a sexual target? He was his best friend for god’s sake; everything about Clark had attracted him to him, just not sexually.

Maybe that was all it was. His friend was great looking. He already knew that he wasn’t a fool, but maybe it was their closeness, his respect for him that had confused him these last few days. The chance for his friend who was already so dear to him to be more, to be everything to him was a tempting idea. It seemed like a no-brainer. 

The only problem was what he had already told Clark and that was he wasn’t bisexual.

He didn’t want to be with a man… but Clark. 

No damn it, there he went again.

Finally, he came to a conclusion. He wasn’t going to put up with it. 

~*~

A few minutes later, he checked his appearance in the mirror, and then he left his bedroom. Clark was still in the lounge when he returned, and he looked up when he entered. Clark’s gaze took in his well-groomed countenance. His mouth opened slightly and then he asked roughly, “What’re you doing? Where’re you going?”

He narrowed his gaze and replied, “I haven’t gotten laid since we moved in together, and it’s fucking up my head. I’m going out to fix that.”

Anger flashed across Clark’s face, “No you’re not.”

He sneered, “Listen Clark, you might find it all amusing, making jokes about what Lex said, but I know what I am. And I’m going out and I’m going to find a woman and I’m going to make her come all night long.” 

He knew he was being crude, but that was just the mood that Clark had put him into. He headed for the door. As he began opening it, it was slammed shut suddenly, and Oliver realised Clark had just blurred into his path. 

“You’re not fucking anyone!” Clark growled at him.

He gritted his teeth, “Clark, get out of my way.”

His friend glared at him and his jaw tensed, “I’m not going to let you do this to me.”

Oliver chuckled incredulously, “You’re being a little over the top don’t you think?”

He reached for the door handle again.

Clark said more subdued, “Don’t do this, please.”

He frowned at Clark’s behaviour. He said, “I just need to let off some steam, Clark.”

Clark swallowed hard and he glanced at Oliver’s crotch, then he glanced back up and he gazed softly through his eyelashes at him. He breathed, “Oliver, you don’t have to go out to let off some steam.”

Oliver’s heart missed a beat, and he took a staggered breath, “Clark?”

His friend smiled hopefully. Clark leaned in to kiss him. Before their lips met, Oliver said quietly, “I told you before I’m not like that.”

Clark whispered against Oliver’s lips, “Stay here with me.” 

He reached out and stroked Clark’s cheeks. He uttered, “I can’t, not just to satisfy my curiosity.”

Clark pushed his hand into Oliver’s pants, wrapped his fist around his cock, and jerked it slowly. 

Oliver panted, “Oh my god.” as he pushed into it.

“I could suck your cock.”

He stared at his friend in a trance, he gasped, “What…?”

“You want me to?” his friend asked breathily.

He couldn’t find the words but he breathed deeply and nodded. Clark moved in closer and whispered in his ear, “I knew you were checking me out.”

He stilled and stared at his friend. He asked, “Is this a joke?”

Clark held his gaze and whispered, “Please. I just want to help you figure things out.”

The shock rocked his body as he asked, “So you’re saying this is some sort of pity fuck?”

Oceanic eyes sparkled as he replied purposely, “We haven’t fucked… yet.”

He said with appal, “Are you only doing this just to help me out, because you feel sorry for me?” Oliver wrenched open the door and walked away into the hallway. He muttered in total humiliation, “Thanks, thanks a lot.” 

Clark came out after him, “Oliver, don’t do this please, that’s not what I meant.” 

He tried to ignore him and keep on going. He didn’t want to hear Clark’s excuses. His friend pleaded, “Oliver, please.”

There was something in his tone that made Oliver stop. He turned and asked, “What?”

Clark’s eyes reflected the sadness in his voice, “Don’t go.”

He stepped forward and spread out his arms, “Why?”

His friend began, “Because…” he suddenly stilled and shook his head, “Oh god, listen I’ve got to go, there’s an emergency. Please wait until I come back.”

Oliver stared at him.

Clark began walking backwards into the suite to get his uniform, he asked again, “Please.”

Then he turned and blurred away.

~*~

He was sitting at the bar in the Ace of Clubs. He smiled at the woman he had just bought a drink for. It was late at night, too late for playing games. They both knew the score. He asked, “Your place or…” he halted. He couldn’t take her to his place. Clark had pissed him off but not enough to take a stranger back to the suite. He amended, “Or I could get us a hotel room.”

She asked, “Have you got a wife at home?”

He swallowed and then flashed a smile, “No I haven’t. I’m a free agent.”

She smiled, and then her gaze drifted over his shoulder. Oliver glanced over his shoulder too and he saw Clark standing at the end of the bar. He looked pissed off. Oliver grumbled and shook his head and glanced back at his companion. She smirked, “You been pissing off someone’s husband?”

Before he could answer, Clark approached him; he said dejectedly, “You said you’d wait until I got back.”

He narrowed his gaze, “I never said anything of the sort.”

Clark took an unsteady breath, “Please come home, Oliver.”

The woman gasped and then she laughed, “I thought you said you didn’t have a wife.”

His best friend turned and he growled at her, “Just fuck off.”

This was crazy; Oliver couldn’t believe the way Clark was acting. The woman declared, “Don’t talk to me like that.”

Clark glared at the woman, Oliver was starting to get slightly worried, and then Clark grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forcibly to the door. He knew there was no way out of Superman’s grasp; he had no choice but to go. However, outside Oliver tried to pull away but Clark pulled him back against his chest. He whispered in Oliver’s ear, “We’re going home.”

Oliver blinked and then they were back in the hotel suite. He turned around and gazed at his friend and asked nervously, “What’re you doing, Clark?”

“I promised I’d help you let off some steam.”

Oliver cringed, and said plaintively, “God, Clark I told you we can’t do this.”

 

Clark reached out to Oliver’s belt buckle. Oliver whimpered.

Oh my god, he couldn’t believe his best friend was really asking for this – from him of all people. His friend smiled secretively as him; “I could make you come so good…” His best friend slowly went to his knees in front of him and Clark held his gaze. Clark reached for his buckle again and unfastened it. Clark licked his lips, “I’ll do anything you want me to do. I just want to show you how good it could be.”

He stared at him, “What the hell? You just offered me anything, but you’re only doing this just because we are best friends; just because you feel sorry for me!” 

Clark just held his gaze with those wide beautiful eyes. “I want to…” 

His cock was throbbing with need, and it was driving him crazy. He was pissed off with Clark and he was pissed off with himself even more. “Shit, I can’t believe it. You know something; I thought I knew you, and when Lex said what he said, at first, I didn’t believe him. I thought he was dripping poison into my ear. How could I know you for so long and not know you’re attracted to guys?”

Clark swallowed and glanced at down the floor.

Oliver couldn’t help the sneering tone, he continued, “It was a surprise you know, and it got me all mixed up and confused about us but what I really find astonishing is that my best friend, that Clark Kent would do this…” He pointed down at Clark being on his knees. “I would never have guessed you would do something like this, especially after fucking around with Bruce Wayne.”

Clark looked up at him, he stared at him mutely, his jaw tensing. 

He goaded, “What was that, have you got something to say?”

His friend stood up, and stepped forward and got in his face and he asked lowly, “If all you are is confused. What difference does it make to you what I do?”

Oliver gritted his teeth, “Maybe it matters because I want to know my best friend is who I thought he was and not this.”

Clark bowed his head, and then he walked away silently and entered his bedroom.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Quiver 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/ Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,104  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver makes some discoveries about himself and Clark

~*~

The next few days were tough. He hated when there was a tension between him and Clark. It was strange because Oliver had always had an active sex life, and in every case when the break up came, that had been that. It had been a clean break, although, he had reignited some past flames from time to time until they had been quickly snuffed out again. He had never been in the situation where he had to continue to share living space with an ex-lover. 

Not that Clark was an ex-lover, goddammit there he did it again. Besides, they didn’t even go to bed. They barely did anything. He remembers how easily he had hardened in Clark’s fist. So why was that, when all he had really done was whisper promises?

Why couldn’t he put everything back in the box? 

~*~

He made the return journey home from patrolling. He reached the rooftop across from the hotel. He set up his shot that would carry him across the street and over to the balcony of his and Clark’s suite. He stopped in his tracks as he saw that Clark had a visitor. He frowned at seeing Bruce Wayne in their suite. Oliver watched as Clark led Bruce to the door. Then he saw Clark smile and press his own finger over his lips in a sign of secrecy, Bruce smiled in return and then left the suite.

Oliver watched from the rooftop until Bruce walked out onto the street and entered his car. Then Oliver shot out the line and made the journey across to his bedroom.

~*~

Oliver awoke after falling asleep for a couple of hours. He came out of his bedroom and found Clark had already gone to bed. He was glad; he didn’t want to face Clark right now. 

What he said to Clark was true; he would never have believed Clark could go from man to man, as he had done. He wished he could talk to someone about it. Chloe maybe, she, and Clark had been friends since they were kids, if anyone would know it would be her. But he couldn’t bear the thought of telling her the details, and knowing his ex, she would want all the gory details. 

The other person he could think of who might be able to tell him was Lex. However, his and Clark’s nemesis would glory in the knowledge of what happened. He could just imagine his smug face gloating, ‘Oh Oliver, what did I tell you, Clark likes sophistication in his men, how could he really be attracted to you.”

The only other person he could talk to was Clark himself. He was tempted to because he really needed to understand what was happening between them. It was as if they had opened Pandora’s Box and nothing was going to be the same between them ever again. 

He bolstered his courage and went to Clark’s bedroom door, he knocked and then walked in, “Clark I think we need to talk this through…”

He stopped midsentence when he saw that Clark wasn’t in bed. He wasn’t in his room at all. 

For a split second, he wondered if he was on a save. However, then he made the realisation with horror, he remembered Bruce Wayne being here. He remembered the message from before asking Clark to come over to his penthouse the last time. After a flicker of hurt went through him, it was quickly replaced by anger. 

He was so pissed off, he just reacted and left the suite and set off to tell Clark what he thought of him. It was the idea that after he didn’t get the answer he wanted, he would then fly off afterwards back to Bruce Wayne that pissed him off the most.

~*~

He made a phone call to get some info and then his car speeded to his destination. The security system was easy to get past, and he made his way to the penthouse. He rapped on the door furiously. After a few minutes Bruce answered the door, his hair was mussed from sleep, his robe loosely belted. He glared at Oliver, “What the hell do you want, it’s 4am.”

In the corner of his mind he winced at not realising that it was so late. But it didn’t deter him. He demanded simply, “Where is he?”

Bruce frowned, “What?”

Oliver eyed his obviously bed made appearance and stated, “Of course the bedroom.” 

He set off down a hall and tried all the rooms. Finally, he found the master bedroom and stared at an attractive and obviously naked woman lying there. She was startled by his entrance and pulled the sheets up further. He apologised and returned to the lounge. 

Bruce was sitting leaning against the back of his couch nonchalantly. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you suitable contrite?”

Oliver wasn’t and he asked, “Where is he?”

The dark haired billionaire asked, “You mean Clark?”

He snarled, “Of course I mean Clark.”

Bruce appeared amused, “So you’ve misplaced your boyfriend, that’s pretty careless of you.”

Oliver focused solely on that one word, “Boyfriend?”

The other man rolled his eyes, “Life partner, lover, boyfriend whatever you want to call it, it makes no difference.” 

There it was again.

“How am I supposed to know where he is at 4am?”

He muttered, “I heard your message I know he comes here.”

“Yes and we talked earlier, but you expected to find him in my bed?”

“He wasn’t at home, and I…”

“Listen we talked this evening, then again tonight. He said he had to get going so he could get home so he could spend some time with you.” Oliver tried to take that in, as Bruce continued, “The last time I saw him, he went up to the roof.”

Oliver frowned, “The roof?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah so he could fly home to you.”

His heart skipped for two reasons, but he questioned Bruce about only one, “You know he can fly… you know who he is?”

Bruce gazed at him in surprise, “He’s spent the last few days trying to convince me to join your team.”

He asked, “You’re one of us?”

“I will be if Clark gets his way.” then Bruce said, “I asked him to keep it a secret but I assumed with how close you two are that he had kept you informed.”

“Clark Kent can keep a secret.” He smiled begrudgingly.

“Look it’s too late or too early for this, why don’t you go home and when Clark shows up get him to tell you. I don’t know why he hasn’t.”

Oliver confessed, “We’ve been having a tough few days.”

Bruce nodded, “Clark mentioned that there was a problem with some sort of spell. He was letting you work through it, but he was convinced that given enough time you were going to be able to break it and everything was going to be fine.”

‘A spell?’ he wondered. 

Bruce shook his head, “Alright that’s my life time supply of relationship advice. So now you can get out.”

He snorted and left Bruce Wayne’s penthouse to make the return journey back to the suite.

~*~

He returned to his car and he wondered if Clark was at home or not. He considered calling Clark. He really needed to speak to him about the revelations that had been made tonight. If there was a spell and they were together, properly together, how had Clark been able to stand living like that, and put up with Oliver’s shit? Why didn’t he just tell him? 

He gazed at his phone. He scrolled down searching for the application that Chloe had installed that linked their phones to the commlink. 

As he did, he accidently ended up in the photo album he never used. He frowned at the first thumbnail, he clicked on it, and it brought up a photo of Clark and himself. They were sitting together with Oliver behind Clark with his arms loosely around his shoulders. He could tell from the angle that they had taken it themselves. They were both smiling for the camera. Oliver swallowed, and moved to the next one. Obviously, it was taken at the same time, they were in the same position except Clark had turned his head, and they were sharing a kiss.

He swallowed hard at the discovery. Then he noticed a video on the list and clicked on it. It started with an introduction by himself. His own face appeared on screen, he looked as though he had just woken up, his hair was messy, and he had morning stubble on his face. His voice was a whisper as he spoke to the camera, “Now I have to be quiet because you know who has excellent hearing, and I know he won’t approve but I can’t help it. Look at this…” he turned the camera on the phone away. 

The video showed the bed linen on his own bed back at the Clocktower before it got blown up. Then the video showed the creaminess of naked skin, the sweetly curved cheeks of an incredibly nice ass. His voice sounded husky, “Isn’t that gorgeous.” His hand reached out and caressed the cheeks, spreading them slightly, “So fine, and you know it’s all mine.” 

His own lips came into view as he kissed between the cleft. There was a muffled groan and then the camera followed the length of a broad muscular back, and then the beautiful body turned over. The camera caught a flash of cock, and then the camera focused more clearly on it. Oliver groaned, “Hmm look at that.” then he leaned in and licked along the length and the cock flexed and grew against Oliver’s lips.

A sleep roughened but familiar voice asked, “Hmm what’re you doing?”

The camera focused on the broad chest, before the camera’s focus found the speaker. His black hair was all over the place and his eyelids were heavy but his eyes were sparkling. The Oliver on the screen answered, “I’m making a video of my gorgeous lover.”

Clark smiled with affection, and asked, “Why?”

The camera moved closer and Oliver could tell the wielder of the camera was now straddling Clark. He said naughtily, “I’m doing it so when I’m away on the quest with Mia; I can watch it while I’m all alone and lonely at night. So I can…”

Clark laughed joyfully, “So you can…” he reached out, and the camera followed and he saw Clark take hold of Oliver’s cock and begin stroking it. 

Seeing his best friend’s hand wrapped around his hard cock, sent a tingle through Oliver’s body.

The Oliver onscreen groaned and asked, “Don’t tease me baby. Are you going to suck it for me?”

Then the camera returned to Clark as he asked in the same breathy voice as the other tonight, “You want me to?”

“Oh, yeah, wrap those beautiful lips around me.” he replied.

Clark laughed against the tip, “Are you going to film that too?”

“You’re giving me ideas, Boyscout.”

His best friend murmured teasingly, “As if you need me to give you those sorts of ideas, Arrow.” Then Clark’s tongue flicked out at the head of Oliver’s cock. 

Oliver groaned loudly, “Yeah that’s right.”

Full lips closed around the head, and his best friend hummed around it, “Hmm-hmm. I love sucking your cock.” 

At the corner of the screen, Oliver’s fingers could be made out gripping Clark’s dark locks. Then he began thrusting. He watched as Clark Kent sucked his cock with relish and Oliver fucked his best friend’s mouth. 

Then he cried out and then moaned, “That’s right, play with my ass. Fuck yes, ah fuck, love your big fingers up my ass.”

Clark pulled off and groaned against the tip. “You love my cock up there more.”

“Yeah you know it baby.” He agreed breathily.

The video timed out.

Oliver frowned at the phone, shit that could not be all there was. His fingers scrambled at the buttons as he checked the list for another. A buzz of excitement went through him as he clicked on the next video.

This time the first voice heard was Clark’s, “We definitely shouldn’t do this, what if the phone falls into the wrong hands?”

His own voice goaded, “Come on Clark, live dangerously.”

“My life is dangerous enough.”

“Come on.”

Then the camera focused and showed a lingering image of Oliver’s body, from his mischievous smile on his face, down his chest, stomach, his cock, and his knees bent, and splayed… Oliver blinked, wide eyed at what he was now seeing… the moving image showed as Clark’s impressively hard cock lined up, and then slowly sank into his ass. The Oliver onscreen asked moaning, “Fuck… so fucking good, hmm how does it look?”

His best friend said huskily, “It looks great, feels even better.” 

He moaned in ecstasy, “Come on, all the way in. Yes, uh-uh oh fuck my ass, please.”

Oliver groaned and he switched off the video. He had seen enough. He started the engine and returned to the suite.

~*~

He entered to find Clark waiting for him in the lounge. Before Clark could speak Oliver said, “I’ve just been to Bruce’s penthouse, but I guess with you waiting up for me means you already know.” Clark gazed at him. He continued, “He said you told him I am under a spell.” 

Clark nodded in confirmation.

Oliver laughed nervously still a little incredulous, “He also said we are… that we are together sexually.”

Clark swallowed hard. He amended, “Romantically.”

He bowed his head and whispered, “Clark is that why Zatanna was here?”

“I wasn’t hundred per cent sure until she confirmed that it was some sort of magic.” He revealed.

“So you think that warlord cursed me somehow?”

Clark frowned and said roughly, “Him or one of his people. I don’t know the aim of it. I only know out of everything you only forgot about us.” 

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension, “Clark you’re my best friend, of course I love you but how did we…” he groaned as he realised, “Shit, I thought Lex was playing with my head the night of the party. He was, but not in the way I thought… he was just trying to goad me into being jealous about you and Bruce.”

Clark accused quietly, “You were jealous.”

He chuckled, “Yeah I guess I was.”

Clark shook his head with disapproval. “I wasn’t doing anything with Bruce. I would never do that to you. You should know that.”

Oliver ignored the hurt feelings he had caused for the time being, “So how do I break the spell? Do you know?”

His friend cringed, “You have to want what you have lost more than the oblivion you have found.”

Oliver frowned, “What the hell does that mean?”

“You need to want to remember, to want to remember the way things were with us.”

He brought out his phone and held it up, “You mean I need to want to remember our relationship, to want you like I do on the video on this phone?”

Clark glanced away bashfully, “I forgot that was there,” he couldn’t meet his eyes. “I didn’t think it would take this long, especially living together full time.”

He asked, “Full time?”

Clark smiled sadly, “Yeah, before you went on your quest, you’d been trying to convince me to give up my place and move in full time with you.”

Hearing that, a smile came to his lips of its own accord. He said bewildered, “God, Clark, I don’t know what to think. I only remember being friends with you.”

“You don’t believe me?”

He held his gaze meaningfully, “Of course I believe you, you’re my best friend, and I trust you. I just don’t know how it happened. I’m not bisexual.”

The tension radiating off Clark dissipated as he sniggered. 

Oliver glanced at the phone in his hand knowing it contained footage that proved undoubtedly that wasn’t true. 

Clark stood up and approached him. He reached out and cupped Oliver’s cheek. He began to lean in slowly, Oliver’s eyes widened in disquiet and Clark shushed, “It’s okay, I just want to show you something.”

Oliver licked his lips and nodded jerkily. 

Clark smiled and then brought their lips together gently. Oliver breathed shallowly, and then Clark pressed his lips to his harder, opening Oliver’s under them. A little gasp emanated from his own throat, and Clark smiled against his lips and then ran his tongue gently over Oliver’s upper lip. Oliver groaned and his own hands reached up and his fingers threaded through Clark’s dark hair. 

Clark murmured into his mouth, “I want you to come home.”

Oliver whined and opened his mouth and Clark deepened the kiss. Oliver’s eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure. It was so good so wonderful, so right, he pulled Clark closer to him and finally kissed him in return.

God, he did want this, he wanted Clark so much…

It was like being in a dark room and someone switching a bright lamp on. He screwed his eyes closed further against its glare. Then the brightness faded and Oliver opened his eyes. 

Clark pulled away slightly, but Oliver leaned in and kissed him again more intensely. Clark moaned into his mouth. Oliver echoed it and moaned, “God, I love you so much Boyscout.”

Clark stilled and pulled away, and gazed at him. He could see the question and the hope in his lover’s eyes. Oliver grinned and nodded, “We did it.”

There was amazement on Clark’s face, “You mean after all that, it was just one simple kiss that fixed everything?”

Oliver chuckled, “Your lips must be magic.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Oh god, you’re back.”

He pulled his lover into his arms, “I am, but that’s not a bad thing is it?”

Clark shook his head happily, “No, it is not a bad thing at all.”

Oliver gazed at him in wonder of what he knew he had. They kissed slowly and caressed each other tenderly. Then he said fiercely, “They tried to take away the most important thing in my life. I love you Clark.”

Clark kissed him again, “I know, Oliver, I know you do.”

They pulled each other in and hugged each other tightly.

 

The end


End file.
